Une journée spéciale!
by Miss Nakami
Summary: Aujourd'hui est une journée spéciale pour plusieurs personnes et pour différentes raisons... OS pour l'anniversaire de Jujulamiss! /Rating T pour le language\ / MISE A JOUR DU 08/11/2015\\


Histoire Mise A Jour le 0811/15. J'espère que ça vous plaira x)

* * *

**Bonjour/ Bonsoir à tous et à toutes!**

**Je vous retrouve, après une longue absence, pour un OS d'anniversaire sur Fairy Tail!**

**Cet OS est pour toi ****Jujulamiss****, en espérant qu'il te plaise!**

**Disclamers****: Fairy Tail est à ****Hiro** **Mashima****-sama! Je sais, c'est triste à entendre, mais c'est ainsi... Et ****Rosalya**** est à ****Jujulamiss****, je me suis permise de l'emprunter pour faire un ****p'tit**** clin d'œil! :3**

**Enjoy****! Et encore joyeux anniversaire ma belle!**

* * *

**_POV_** **_Gajeel_**

-Debout, sale fainéant!

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent tous seuls. Cette voix, c'était celle de mon père, Metalicana. Un chieur en puissance, mais après moi, bien entendu. Je relevai ma couette au-dessus de ma tête, laissant un courant d'air s'infiltrer entre moi et ce bout de tissu. Lentement, je posai un pied, puis l'autre, à terre; me massai la tignasse noire qui me servait de cheveux. Puis, je pris mon portable, l'alluma, et regardai rapidement mes messages.

J'en avais plusieurs. Un de Tête Brulée, un autre de Rouquine, de Umi et enfin, de Crevette.

Tête Brulée, comme d'habitude, me demandais de me battre. La Rouquine, quant à elle, me disais que si je me battais, elle allait m'en foutre une, et qu'elle n'allait pas me défendre en conseil de discipline. M'enfin, elle le faisait quand même à chaque fois. Sacré démone.

Umi me demandais des conseils de drague. Mon passé de lover en série me rattrapais encore. C'était pas la première fois qu'elle venais me voir pour avoir des conseils pour draguer le mec qu'elle avait en vue. Mais ce qui m'étonnais, c'est que le gars en questions s'en foutait royalement. En même temps, mes conseils, c'était pour draguer des filles... Les gars, j'ai testé une fois, c'était pas possible.

Bien que Rogue était un sacré bon coup. Les séances aux lit était... Intéressantes. Brutales, torrides, même si on c'était battu pour savoir qui allait chevaucher qui. Je gagnais toujours. Moi, dans le rôle de la femme? Hors de question!

Bref. Je regardai mon dernier message, un de Crevette.

Crevette, c'est la première fille de mon école à m'avoir accepté, malgré tout ce que je lui ai fait. Quand je suis arrivé dans mon nouveau lycée, tout le monde me connaissait à cause de ça, me regardait de haut, promettait de me tabasser. J'vous parle pas leur tête après un petit coup de poing en pleine gueule.

Quand je suis arrivé devant elle pour m'excuser, elle a simplement répondu "Tu n'es pas un mauvais gars. Je t'aime bien tu sais, mais il va falloir que tu me prouves que ça en vaut la peine. Marché conclu?"

Je m'étais démerdé comme un diable pour qu'elle m'excuse; j'ai fais les boutiques avec elle, l'aidait dans ses devoirs, l'accompagnait à la bibliothèque... Tout ça, au fur et à mesure du temps, est devenu un plaisir; jusqu'à ce que ma petite sœur, Wendy, me demande:

"Dis Gajeel, quand est-ce que tu vas demander à Reby de sortir avec toi?"

Se faire griller par une gamine de 12 ans alors qu'on en a sois-même 17, c'est la loose, vous pouvez pas savoir. Mais c'est à ce moment que je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais cette Crevette plus que comme une amie. Et aussi que savoir qu'elle puisse encore m'en vouloir me fendait le cœur.

Putain, moi, le grand Gajeel Redfox, 1m88, baraqué, joueur de guitare dans un groupe, délinquant de première, était tombé amoureux d'une jeune fille d'à peine 1m50, bouquineuse, intello, et totalement adorable. Putain. Le choc quand j'ai compris ça.

Merde, je devais faire un truc... Ah oui, lire son message!

Bah, elle me demandais juste que je ne sois pas en retard en cours, parce qu'elle a un truc urgent à me montrer.

Je soupirai. Qu'est-ce que la crevette avait en tête?

* * *

_**POV Normal**_

_Lenteur_.

Le jeune adolescent sortit de son lit, et passa dans la salle de bain à côté. Il réussit à ne pas se prendre le mur noir de sa chambre, au passage recouvert de posters. Une fois dans la salle d'eau, il prit une longue et bienfaitrice douche chaude. Dès sa sortie, il se prépara, non sans mal, puis repassa dans sa chambre pour enfiler son uniforme d'élève de première année au lycée de Fairy Tail.

_Tranquillité_.

Il descendit les escaliers et passa devant son père, qui lui mit une claque derrière la tête en signe de bonjour. Gajeel s'installa à la table de la minuscule cuisine grise, et prit un café. Puis, son regard dériva vers l'horloge.

_Précipitation._

"Quoi? Putain, j'vais être en retard!"

Le brun se précipita vers l'entrée, enfila ses chaussures, prit son sac, et partit en claquant l'imposante porte en bois de sa maison. Un vague "A ce soir vieux croûton!" retentit, puis s'évanouit dans le bruit de la cité tout autour.

_Rapidité._

Courant comme un dératé au travers des diverses rues qui le menait à son arrêt de tram, en plein milieu du quartier "chaud" de Magniolia, comme si sa vie en dépendait, Gajeel réussi à rattraper le dernier tram qui allait le mener en avance au lycée.

_Soupir de soulagement_.

Il s'assit à côté d'une petite vieille qui ne cessait de répéter "Je vais te faire tourner, tourner...", mit ses écouteurs, et laissa son regard couler à travers la vitre.  
The Phoenix de Fall Out Boys résonna dans ses oreilles, le détendant immédiatement. Il devait absolument s'imprégner de la musique, si il voulait pouvoir la jouer d'ici deux jours.

_Bruit Strident de téléphone qui reçoit un SMS_.

Agacé, Gajeel lut rapidement le message de l'emmerdeur. Même si dans ce cas-là, c'était une emmerdeuse.

**_De: La Chieuse Bourée_**

**_Objet: Yo le monstre! Oublie pas que aujourd'hui, c'est SON anniversaire! Alors, tu m'fera le plaisir de pas traîner et d'être à la hauteur!_**  
** _Sinon, je demande à Erza de brûler ta guitare... C'est si facile! Ciao Dragon inutile!_**

**_Kana._**

_Nouveau soupir_.

Kana était une des meilleures amie de sa Crevette, et aussi la sienne par la même occasion. Cette brune alcoolique ne payait pas de mine, mais c'était une de ses plus fidèles confidentes. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans une soirée étudiante, avaient très vite sympathisé, et depuis, ils étaient quasiment inséparables.

_Léger sursaut_.

Quelqu'un tapotait doucement à son épaule. Sting, le meilleur ami de Rogue, qui habitait pas très loin de chez lui. Ce gars-là, Gajeel ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être méfiant à son sujet, à cause de leurs écoles rivales. Malgré tout, il trouvait la présence de l'autre supportable, et aimait bien parler musique avec lui.

_Ennui_.

Le nouveau venu racontait sa nouvelle relation qu'il voulait "durable" avec une certaine Rosalya, aussi blonde que lui, légèrement psychopathe, mais très gentille. Et cela emmerda profondément le brun. Merde, on ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille? Pourquoi les gens en couple devait toujours parler de leur moitié devant des personnes célibataires?

_Soulagement_.

L'arrêt était enfin en vue, et Sting descendait au prochain, pour aller chercher Rosalya et Rogue. Gajeel sauta rapidement du tram en faisant un signe à son ami, et partit d'un pas rapide vers le lycée le plus réputé de la région, son lycée. Fairy Tail.

_Léger stress_.

Gajeel était enfin devant l'établissement, et il voyait Umi et Crevette parler ensemble. Rien d'étonnant entre sœurs, pas vrai?

Crevette était plus petite que Umi, et ses cheveux étaient également plus clairs. Ses yeux noisettes ressortaient sur sa peau très légèrement halée par le soleil du quartier nord de la ville. Et le pire, c'est que Gajeel était horriblement jaloux des regards que la plupart des hommes lui lançaient. Ces petits cons n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que de poser leurs regards dégueulasses sur _Sa_ Crevette?

"Tous des petits cons. J'vais les tuer s'ils continuent." Pensa très fort le jeune homme.

Contrairement à sa petite sœur, Umi était blanche comme de la porcelaine. Ses yeux bleus foncés allaient à merveille avec ses cheveux, légèrement ondulés sur ses épaules, rappelant son élément fétiche, l'eau.

Crevette se tourna vers Gajeel, et lui offrit un petit sourire digne d'une fée.

"Coucou Gajeel!

-Hey Crevette. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer?

-Reby, ne te laisse pas faire! S'écria Umi. Pourquoi tu le laisse t'appeler Crevette, c'est hyper négatif!

-Calmes-toi Juvia, répondit gentiment la dénommée Reby. C'est gentil, je ne lui en veut pas. Désolée, mais je dois absolument lui parler de Tu-Sais-Quoi. A tout à l'heure!"

Juvia partit en protestant un peu et en lançant un regard protecteur sur sa sœur. En même temps, il y a un an, Gajeel l'avait agressé à cause d'un pari stupide...

_Stress._

Gajeel angoissait à mort. Qu'est-ce que Crevette allait lui montrer?  
Avec sa petite main dans celle géante du brun, Reby l'amena dans un coin isolé de la cour. Puis, elle se mit à parler tout doucement, comme si elle avait peur que le guitariste s'énerve.

"Tu sais Gajeel, aujourd'hui, c'est un jour spécial pour moi...

-Ouais, et d'ailleurs, je...

-Attends, laisses-moi finir, s'il te plais. La coupa la petite bleue, résolue. Voilà, ça va faire quelques temps que j'ai envie de partager cette journée avec quelqu'un, mais pas un anniversaire... Enfin si, mais un autre type d'anniversaire... A deux.. Enfin..."

_Léger rougissement_.

Reby s'emmêlait complètement les pinceaux, marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles pour le pauvre garçon en face. Alors Gajeel abrégea ses souffrances. Il prit le menton de sa Crevette dans sa main, et releva sa tête. Les yeux humides de son vis-à-vis le perturbait, alors il dit très rapidement:

"Écoutes Reby. Aujourd'hui, ça va faire un an que je t'ai agressé et planté à un arbre. Alors, j'ai envie, pour ton anniversaire, de t'offrir mes excuses et...

_Timidité_.

Gajeel s'avança vers les lèvres de Reby, et l'embrassa doucement, enfin aussi doucement que lui permettait ses piercings et sa brutalité naturelle.  
Ce fut au tour de la petite bleue de devenir complètement rouge. Puis, elle répondit elle aussi au baiser, en entourant la nuque de son désormais petit-copain de ses bras fins.

_Joie_.

Il la souleva pour la prendre dans ses bras, et lui offrir un magnifique sourire.

-Merci Gajeel, c'est mon plus beau cadeau! Et, aussi... Tu est entièrement pardonné!

-De rien Cr... Reby!

Il rirent ensemble, puis se prirent la main pour partir vers leur salle de classe, où leurs amis les attendaient pour rentrer en cours, avec tous un air plus ou moins réjoui sur leur visage.

_Sourire et Amour_.

Les Sentiments de Reby.

_Soulagement. _

Gajeel était l'homme le plus heureux du monde, enfin, d'après lui. Même si extérieurement, il restait aussi impassible que possible.

.

.

-Dit Gajeel...

-Oui?

-Tu me promets de me faire ton plus beau sourire juste à moi?

.

.

FIN

* * *

**Et voilà, c'était la mise à jour de cet OS d'anniversaire!  
**

**J'espère qu'il vous as plut, si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours très plaisir :)**

**Des réecritures et des suites sont prévues, alors j'espère vous retrouvez très vite!**

**Beaucoup de bises et de courage**

**Miss Nakami**


End file.
